


Crazy In Love

by sakuracutie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Crazy In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Get your tissues ready, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where is it?" </p>
<p>"Where's what?"</p>
<p>"What is it? Son. What are you looking for?" The sheriff asked.</p>
<p>"My quills." Stiles replied as he looked at his father and his friend. "I'm looking for my quills."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Stiles?" Scott nervously asked.</p>
<p>Scott and the sheriff exchanged a look before the sheriff asked, "Why are you looking for your quills, Stiles."</p>
<p>"I have to find them. With-Without my quills, I'm gonna die." Stiles breathed out. </p>
<p>"Stiles? Why do you need them?" Scott stepped in to asked.</p>
<p>"I need them." He looked up to Scott. "I need them. I'm a porcupine. Without my quills, I'm not going to survive." </p>
<p>"Someone. Someone promised to protect me and love me. So one by one, I shed my quills. But now, he's gone. He's gone and he left me bared, without any quills left." Stiles shakily choked on his words as he looked up to Scott, "I need to find them or I won't survive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I been thinking about this story for a while now and I just want to upload one final story before I continue my life again. I don't usually like sad story because I have a very small heart and I cried easily but I decided to write this little piece (I didn't expected it to be almost 10000 words, Seriously.) because we all need a little catharsis relief once in a while. I'm new to this community so I didn't acquired professional writing skills yet, so y'all be expecting some grammar mistakes and easy dialogue and all of those not good stuff, but I hope y'all give this piece a chance and see if y'all like it as much as I do. This story is very symbolic so I hope y'all get it. Thank you for reading this and hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> P.S: MAKE SURE TO READ IT SLOWLY, it will bring out the sad tone in the story.  
> P.P.S: Comments and Kudo please. I really want to know what you guys think of this story.

"I think we should break up."

Stiles immediately stopped his rambling and turned to Derek. His eyes were focused on his folded hand on his lap, not willing to meet Stiles' eyes.

"What?" Stiles croaked out.

Derek remained silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. He looked straight into Stiles' eye and repeated, “We should break up."

Stiles' mouth involuntary fell open before swallowing the lump in his throat and dumbly asked again, "W-what? W-why?"

"Stiles" Derek insisted.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Stiles' heartbeat started picking up and the loud beeping from his heart monitor rang throughout the whole room.

"Stiles. Look at you." Derek dejectedly breathed out. "You're here because of me. I couldn’t protect you."

Stiles nervously laughed, "No, I'm here because I got hit by one of the alphas."

"You're here because you blocked that alpha. For me." Derek growled and Stiles suddenly stopped. "I was supposed to be the one to protect you, not the other way around." 

Stiles opened his mouth to counteract but was quickly interrupted.

"Stiles. We can’t do this anymore." Derek sighed.

"Do what?" Stiles panicked. He moved his hand to grab Derek's. "Derek. I just...didn't want you to get hurt."

"And I didn't want _you_ to get hurt." Derek replied. " If I was just stronger, you wouldn't need to do that. You shouldn't need to do that. Getting yourself hurt on my behalf."

Stiles softened his eyes and squeezed Derek's hand. "Derek."

"No!" Derek roared." We can't do this anymore! _I_ can't do this anymore. Hurting you and, and, putting you here, in this horrible place. How many times had you been hurt because of me?" 

"Derek." Stiles pleaded.

Derek sadly looked at him before standing up and moved to the door.

"I can't protect you, Stiles. We shouldn't be together anymore. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Derek dejectedly said as he turned the doorknob. He quickly glanced over to Stiles and quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry", before exiting.

Stiles’ gaze remained locked on the door. His mouth was tightly shut, not allowing him to speak. Internally, he wanted to scream and yelled and told Derek to come back and discussed what the hell just happened. Before he knew it, he felt wetness falling down his cheeks and he raised his hand to wipe it, but found them to be trembling. He brought his hand up to examine before clasping them together and tried to stop them, but they just continued trembling. 

He tried to breathe but he could only exhale a choked breath. 

_What the hell?_

_Derek just broke up with him._

_No._

~*~*~*~

After that, Stiles just went through the motion of healing in the lonely grey hospital room. Scott and all of his friends came to visit him but no Derek. They would sit around him with flowers and get well gifts, laughing and talking about school and life as though not a few weeks ago, they were nearly dead. Judging from their happy attitudes, Stiles guessed that they probably didn't know about Derek and him yet. So he told them.

"Oh dude." Scott sympathetically said and came around the hospital bed to give him a hug, which Stiles smiled and returned. The rest of his friends also take turns giving him hugs and tried to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry." Allison uttered out.

Stiles swiped his hand and made a twisted face, "Nah. It's nothing. I'm actually kinda getting over it," Stiles lied. 

His friends made pity faces at him and Stiles jabbed his finger at them, "Hey, Hey, hey, I'm fine, okay? Derek's the one who decided to break up with me. Well tough luck, cuz, he's not going to get this hot ass anymore." Stiles laughed but everyone still remained quiet.

"He's totally not fine." Stiles heard Lydia whispering to Allison.

"I'm totally am, so quit your worrying. Derek's breaking up with me just means that I could go out again and find someone else. Someone who appreciate me for who I am." 

The rest of the afternoon, the whole hospital room were eerily silent as no one wanted to brush on the topic and tried to talk about other things. Scott even agreed with Allison on Lydia's choice of dress today. Meanwhile, Stiles just sat there, smiling at them but inside he felt suffocated. 

Every day, as Stiles slowly getting better, he would occupy himself by looking out of the window or listening to the outside of his room, not particularly for anything, but a small part of his brain wanted to catch a glimpse of Derek. But nothing. Nothing even to the day he was released.

His dad came early to the hospital and gave him a tight embrace before helping him to the car and drove home. He didn't want to talk about anything, especially Derek, to his dad so they remained quiet throughout their ride. He would occasionally nod and grunted in his dad’s direction to show him that he was paying attention to whatever his dad was saying.

He went to school again and acted like nothing had happened, because they hadn't. He still went to his old classes, hang out with his usual friends, and even made it to regular lacrosse practice. He didn't even seem to remember Derek.

One night, he woke up in the middle of the night, all sweaty. He dreamt about Derek, leaving him behind and no matter how hard he yelled and screamed for him to come back, Derek continued walking away. Stiles didn’t sleep that night. 

Suddenly, it was like the whole world is on fire. Everything and everyone made him mad, especially the subject of Derek. 

He punched Scott one time when they were in the locker room because he wouldn't shut up about Derek. Telling him that Derek seemed sad and withdrawn. The next thing he knew, Scott went flying backward and his hand stung from the blow. He looked and saw Scott rubbing his cheek while looking right at him in shock. 

"Just shut up! Shut up about Derek! It was his fucking fault he did this! Don't talk about him to me anymore!" Stiles screamed at him while the rest of the team looked at the scene. Finstock grabbed his shoulder to calmed him down but he just pushed him away before grabbing his bag and left. 

That night, he went straight to his room and broke down. He smashed everything in his room. Then he just screamed. Screamed at the top of his lungs. 

When his dad came home and turned on the lights in his room, he quickly ran over to Stiles. Stiles was sitting down on the floor with streams of tears flowing down his cheek. He couldn't make out what his dad was asking him and decided to just remained quiet. In his hand was his cracked phone. The phone that had Derek and Stiles' picture as the wallpaper.

He eventually decided that it was best for him to avoid his friends. But, like the best friends they were, they couldn’t do the same to him and constantly nagged him about his problem. Most of the time, he told them to go away but sometimes, it was hard to understand them. It was as their voices were mushed together into undecipherable voices. And it seemed so meaningless to care. 

And then it all came down one afternoon. He was trying to clean the other night's mess and accidentally found one picture of them. Derek was grumpy while Stiles smiled as he made bunny ear behind Derek's head. He remembered this picture. It was their first official date that Stiles dragged Derek to. He remembered wanting to take pictures and joked about creating a scrapbook of them. He remembered asking a random guy to take the picture and he remembered Derek's unamused face as he was told to smiled. He remembered Derek's hand secretly slipping behind his waist and pulled them together.

The next thing he knew, his dad was holding his head and yelling his name. His dad's hands were cold and stained red. He felt wetness everywhere on his skin and he slowly brought his hand went to wipe his face. He took a look at what he expected to be tears but found it was blood. Thick crimson blood. 

And then everything went dark.

~*~*~*~

Derek felt like he was dying. 

He constantly felt like he was underwater and there was a lack of oxygen everywhere he went. There were multiple times when Cora had to slap him to broke him from his suffocation. 

His heart also felt like it was too big for his ribcage. He felt it constantly being squeezed and he would have heartburns, but 100 times more painful.

And then there were the hallucinations. Everywhere he went, he saw Stiles. Dumb snarky Stiles and his stupid smiles. Derek could see him everywhere. From Stiles waking up from his bed half naked, to him cooking in the kitchen with his stupid pink apron that he insisted on wearing, to the childish Stiles enjoying his bath in the bathroom, and worst, from the beautiful sweet Stiles, sitting beside him, intertwining their hand together, anchoring him down.

All of these made him missed Stiles to death. _Literally_

For the first time, he broke down in tears. He was reliving his and Stiles life before the break up in his dream but when he was jerked awake, the reality of Stiles not being there with him just pushed him off the edge, and he broke down. Cora ran from the kitchen in Stiles' stupid apron to helped him and Derek immediately glued himself to her, burying his head in the apron, smelling Stiles' scent and screamed out Stiles’ name.

There were multiple times when he couldn't anchor himself down anymore. The only thing that he wanted was to run to Stiles' house and lunged himself at Stiles' feet, begging for forgiveness. But then, his alpha side came on and told him that he's doing the right thing by letting Stiles go. The only thing to insured that his beloved was safe and alive was if he stopped their relationship from continuing. He was foolish to think that he and Stiles would be together forever. He was too caught up with the happiness and peace with Stiles that he had forgotten that he was the one who will one day break him. Derek's too much of a failure to protect Stiles, so he could only let him go and trusted him to see another day and not died young by Derek's side.

A week after and Derek decided that he couldn’t stay near Stiles anymore. He's losing the battle of claiming Stiles again and he knew that he had to get away before he could break the sheriff's heart of knowing that his son was dead. He knew that running away made him a coward but he's already a coward to begin with, so it won't matter anyway. 

He decided to resume his life in New York and so he immediately bought a one-way ticket there. He didn't let anyone know about his decision, except for his sister Cora, and silently got on the plane. He did, however, left Scott a letter to wished him luck for his future role and responsibilities. Getting on the plane, Derek had to hold his breath to build up the courage to forever depart from Stiles.

~*~*~*~

Scott ran quickly through the white hospital hallway before stopping in front of the receptionist desk. It was only 10 minutes ago that the sheriff called him and told him of Stiles' emergency. He dropped his plate of casseroles and immediately took off.

"I-I'm here for Stiles Stinlinski." Scott wheezed out. 

"Room 203." The receptionist replied and Scott sprinted down the hallway, looking for the room.

He nearly missed it in his rush but when he blurrily spotted the Sheriff in one of the room, he instantly backtracked and went inside.

"What happened?" Scott puffed and the sheriff turned to look at him.

Stiles was unconscious on the hospital bed with numerous tubes going through him.

The sheriff shook his head and replied, " I honestly do not know. I came home and found him, bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Scott repeated and the sheriff nodded his head.

"He was bleeding from everywhere. His eyes, ears, mouth, every opening of his body." The sheriff sighed.

Scott turned his attention back to Stiles and moved closer to examined his friend. He didn't look like he had any wounds or injuries. He looked like he just taking a nap.

"What could've happened?" Scott asked and the sheriff again shook his head. "Had he been awake yet?"

"Nope. He's been sleeping like this ever since I got him here. The doctor cleaned all of the blood but couldn't found anything wrong with him."

Scott ran his hand alongside Stiles' arm and sensed that Stiles' blood pressure was really low. It was like his heart wasn't pumping enough blood through his circulation. He looked up to Stiles' face and also noticed that Stiles' also breathing quite slow. Other than that, Stiles look normal. Scott squeezed Stiles’ arm and tried to absorbed the pain but he immediately hissed as the pain hit him. Scott examined his hand to see any burns because Stiles felt hot. Like burning torching hot.

Scott moved back and went outside to called the gang. A few minutes later and his friends came rushing to joined him. They all asked the sheriff what happened and he replied the same thing he did to Scott. Everyone sympathetically looked at Stiles in silence.

"He looked fine today at school?" Lydia noted.

"Yeah, I saw him and he was still standing. What the hell happened?" Jackson joined in. 

"He hasn't really talked to us for a couple days now, though." Allison mentioned and the rest of them nodded their head.

Lydia decided to move out of Jackson's embrace and took Stiles' pulse. The moment she touched Stiles, something flashed into her mind and she could see Stiles breaking down. She could see the exact moment when Derek decided to break up with him to the day he smashed everything in his room and to early today when he was bleeding. But other than that, everything was dark and cold. No memories of the past or future. 

Lydia gasped as she released Stiles’ hand and fell backward to Jackson's chest.

"I-I saw something." Lydia breathed out.

"What." The whole room asked.

"I saw Stiles breaking up with Derek and, and earlier today but, but nothing else." Lydia said as she looked to her friends.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked and Lydia shook her head.

"It's strange. Because I could only see that but nothing more. It's like his memories were frozen. Frozen with Derek." Lydia explained and the gang looked at each other helplessly.

Lydia turned to look at Stiles one more time before asking, "Did he eat anything." and turned to the sheriff, "Anything at all?"

The sheriff looked at her in surprised, "I don't know. I'm usually at my job. Why?"

"Scott, how long has it been since Derek and Stiles broke up?" Lydia turned her attention to him.

"Should be almost a month now, according to what Stiles told us. Why?" Scott asked back.

Lydia sighed and the whole room tensed up. "I don't think he's been eating ever since."

"What" the sheriff asked and immediately went to check Stiles. He lifted Stiles' shirt and gasped at the sight before him. Everyone leaned in closer and also gasped. Stiles' body was so thin that his ribs were visible.

"Oh my god." Allison gasped and Scott quickly engulfed her in his chest. 

"What happened? Why did he do this?" The sheriff nervously questioned, shaking his head.

"That must explain the bleeding." Lydia announced and everyone looked at her. "His body is breaking down because he's not eating. He's not having nutrition. At this point, I don't even know why he's lasted this long. Especially looking so...normal."

The whole room became quiet once again before the Sheriff yelled, "Where the hell is Derek? Why isn't he here?"

Scott moved to explained, "Derek went back to New York, after the breakup."

"When?" The sheriff angrily shouted.

"A week ago." 

The sheriff growled and shouted, "Call him now! He did this to Stiles! He fucking needs to come back and fix it."

"I don't have his number." Scott immediately replied.

"Oh my god." The sheriff whispered before giving up and slumped down by the bed. "My son's going to die, isn't he?" His tears falling down his cheeks.

"No! Stiles' going to make it." Scott exclaimed and Allison joined in, "Stiles' the bravest person we know. He won't give up so easily."

"Yes, sheriff. Let's just wait a couple of days and see if he's getting better." Lydia added and Jackson nodded in agreement.

The sheriff looked at them before slowly nodding.

But Stiles wasn't getting better. In fact, it seemed that he's doing worse. The doctors had tried everything they could to help Stiles. They made sure he's eating by inserting a tube through his stomach but it seemed like the body wasn't allowing the food to be absorbed, so overall, they were left with liquid contents that just flooded in Stiles' stomach.

No one was ready to give up on Stiles yet so every day, someone would come to the hospital and visit him. Some talked to him as though he was awake, some just silently looked at his sleeping form and sat by his side, while other didn't even mustered up the courage to come in or else they'll burst into tears.

And then, unexpectedly, Stiles woke up.

Scott and the gang sprinted to the hospital the moment the sheriff texted them that Stiles' awake.

The team paused when they reached the door, looking at each other for assurances before opening the door and saw Stiles pinning against the hospital bed, looking as pale as ever.

"Hey guys." Stiles weakly greeted.

The girls immediately ran to hug him and he winced as their body put pressure on his open stomach.

"Ouch" Stiles weakly whispered and the girls quickly let go of him.

"Good to see you again, buddy." Scott choked out before turning his head aside to hide his cracked voice and red eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she took a spot on the bed. Stiles smiled and nodded.

"We were worried sick about you, you know." Lydia added sternly but easily broke into a warm smiled. 

Stiles weakly chuckled.

The rest of the day, the team decided to stay with Stiles and rambled about how worried they were and how each of them never really left Stiles' side. They also helped explained to him how he got to the hospital in the first place and how he was bleeding and malnourished. Stiles just sat there and nodded.

And then Scott brought up Derek.

"You have to stop torturing yourself like this, Stiles. I know that breakups really sucked but you can’t do this because of Derek."

"Derek?" Stiles confusedly asked.

Scott paused for a minute while the rest of the team looked at each other. "Yeah...Derek. Derek Hale."

Stiles tilted his head to the side in confusion before opening his mouth and said, "Derek..Hale...who?"

Lydia stepped in and asked, "You really don't remember Derek Hale?" and Stiles just shook his head.

Now it was the gang's turn to looked at each other in confusion. 

"It's okay. You don't need to know him." Lydia smiled and Stiles looked at her in disbelief. Sensing Stiles' doubt, Lydia asked her friends for assistant, "Right, guys?"

Everyone looked wide-eyed at Lydia before all of them nodded and agreed with her.

"He's nothing you need to bother yourself with." Scott said and Allison joined in, "Yeah. He's not important."

Stiles looked at all of his friends suspiciously but he reluctantly agreed and did as he was told.

After talking for half an hour, Stiles became tired once more, so the team decided it was their cue to leave. They said their goodbye to Stiles and promised to meet again tomorrow. Just when the door closed, Scott immediately grabbed Lydia's arm and whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Lydia glared at him, "Do what?"

"Lied to him about Derek."

Lydia scoffed and turned back to Scott, "Scott, do you know why he doesn't remember Derek?"

Scott tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, Scott. When someone experienced something traumatic, their brain quickly worked to erased it from their memory to stop further pain. Now, why do you think Stiles' suddenly forget about Derek, hmm?" Lydia smugly asked.

Scott slowly slid his hand off of Lydia's arm and looked defeated.

"Yeah, I thought so." Lydia smirked, grabbing onto Jackson's hand and going ahead.

Allison rushed to Scott's side.

"So, Stiles loses his memory because Derek caused him pain?" Scott asked, looking into Allison's eyes for answers. Allison just nodded.

~*~*~*~

After a week in the hospital, Stiles came back to his life. He went on to school without his friend mentioning anything about Derek. The sheriff also took it upon himself to come back earlier and work less shifts so that he could watch Stiles, even though Stiles' asked him not to. 

It was Saturday night and Stiles' dad decided to throw a little barbecue to welcome Stiles back from the hospital. All of his friends came, well except for Jackson and Lydia, because they obviously have something better to do then welcome their almost-dead friend from the hospital. Scott, his mom, and Allison decided to come to the barbecue, each bringing a dish to shared.

Stiles opened Melissa all-famous casserole and hummed in contentment.

"This smells delicious," Stiles shouted back to the crowd of people and Melissa laughed, before telling him to not dig in yet. Stiles grumbled and closed the plate. He made his way to joined his dad and Melissa near the grill. Stiles laughed with them but he felt like there's something missing. No. someone.

The burgers and hotdogs were almost cooked when the doorbell rung and Stiles quickly went to opened it. Stood there was Isaac.

"Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"Hi, I heard that you're having a welcome back party and Scott invited me so I, uh, came to welcome you back." Isaac nervously laughed.

In the back of his mind, he knew Isaac, but he felt like there was something that was associated with him. He couldn't find it in his brain to place it. So, he just smiled and led Isaac. They went to the backyard to join the others before Scott leaped from his place and hugged him.

"You came, man." Scott excitedly exclaimed and led Isaac away to talked. Stiles stood there looking at Isaac, because he couldn’t help but felt like he's missing someone.

When the barbecues were finally cooked, they came around the lounge and ate contently. They joked and laughed and were having a great time stuffing their mouths with food. They even cheered for Stiles' returned and he awed at them.

"So did you get in touch with Derek?" Isaac asked as he chewed on his burger.

Stiles looked up from his plate and replied, "Who?"

Scott immediately intervened, "Uh, Uh, Isaac, your shot at last game was awesome. I don't think I ever saw anything that awesome before."

"Really? Cool, especially hearing it from you, Co-captain." Isaac smiled and took an another big bite out of the burger.

Now, Stiles' curious. This is the second time he heard of Derek's name. Who was this Derek and how are they related?

"Isaac, Who's-" Stiles was about to asked but Scott instantly sat up and grabbed Isaac. "Uh, we gotta go, uh, do bro's stuff."

Stiles made a face of disgusted before letting them go. But his curiosity didn't end there and he looked to Allison for answers, but she also immediately took off, saying that she needed to use the bathroom. Okay, now, he's certain that his friends were hiding something from him.

But Stiles decided to let the subject go for now. It was his day today, after all, and he didn’t want anything to ruin it.

After the meal, Stiles took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before making his way to the living room for some fun. The family decided to play charade and Stiles joined in. He was having fun because the rest of the people couldn't answer his action and it just made him laughed internally. His word was building a campfire, but the answers he heard were digging a hole, building a mud pie, and digging for worms.   
As he demonstrated, he accidentally knocked over a beer bottle at the foot of the couch and it got on his pant. He sighed in annoyance before standing up and yelled, "I'm building a camp fire!" The whole room awed in unison.

"Great, now my pants going to smell like booze," Stiles complained before heading to his room to get change. "I'm going to change, so don't start without me."

He rampaged through his drawer and finally settled on some sweatpants at the very bottom of the drawer. He lifted the pant and something fell out. It's a letter. Stiles took it and examined it before stopping whatever he's doing and sat down on his bed to open it.

Inside, he found a letter addressed to him that said,

_Dear Stiles,_

The first time I saw you, I thought you were just a nosy stubborn teenage boy who managed to get himself into this mess. But times and times again, you proved me wrong. Even as a human, you fought tooth and nails for your friends, without even thinking about the consequences. You even helped me multiple times and I am ever grateful for that, even though I never mentioned it. You were there for everyone and you leave a mark to remember, including my heart. I never anticipated to fall in love after what happened to me but not having you here with me, made me realized that my feeling goes beyond friendship. You became a part of me and my pack. As you already know, I'm not very good at expressing myself, but through this letter, I hope that you could see the sincerity in my interest. I could also sense that you are as interested in me as I am you, so If my guess is correct, will you allow us to have the opportunity to take this friendship further. If you do agree, meet me up at 9 in the preserve tomorrow night. Good night and sweet dream.

_Derek Hale_

_What the hell is this?_

_Derek Hale?_

Stiles glared at the signature and slowly brought his hand to trace it. At the instant touch, flashes of memories flooded his head. He remembered Derek's face and his attitude. He remembered Derek giving him this letter after the Kamina situation. Derek came through his window that night while he was still doing his homework and just dropped the letter on his desk before instantly retreating. Stiles didn't get to say anything to him. He remembered his reaction when he read the letter. He couldn't stop blushing and smiling. He could also hear the beating of his heart rising every second as he read through the lines. He remembered not sleeping that night and rereading the letter 20 more times before going to their appointed time the very next night. 

The letter was Derek's confession. To him.

The letter was the first thing that got them together.

Suddenly everything rushed into his head and he fell down. He covered his head as pain increasingly shot up his head. He groaned in agony as more and more flashes ran through his mind. From their first date to the last moment he ever saw Derek. As more and more memories of them came into his head, more and more pain escalated throughout his body and he feel like it's on fire. He’s also having problem breathing. His felt his ribcage squeezing on his lungs.

He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling when he first went to the hospital. He felt blood dripping from his nose and then, his eyes turned red. He blinked and the wetness ran down his cheeks. He wiped his face and saw his hand red. His hearing becomes blurry and he covered his ears. Looked at his hand again and saw red. He tried to wipe it away but everything just becomes redder. He panicked as he reached for a shirt and wiped his face. Red. He kept wiping but everything was red and then, he screamed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Then black.

~*~*~*~

The screams ran throughout the whole hospital.

Scott painfully looked inside the door and saw the sheriff and doctors trying to pin Stiles' thrashing body back onto the bed. His face was soaked in blood as red liquids ran down his face and neck. His eyes were tightly closed but his mouth were wide open, screaming in agony.

Scott crumbled his hand into a tight fist and punched the wall, leaving a small dent.

"Damn you, Derek. What the fuck did you do to Stiles?" Scott muttered lowly to himself. His anger increasing every second Stiles screamed. He's going to kill Derek for putting his best friend through this torture.

A hand settled on Scott's shoulder and he turned around to meet Isaac's eye.

"Is it because of me?" Isaac asked, "For bringing up Derek."

Scott sighed, "No. No Isaac, It's not because of you. It's Derek."

They turned their attention to the hurried footsteps coming toward them and saw that it was the gang.

Lydia and Jackson came to the scene and saw the sight before them. Lydia gasped and turned to buried her face in Jackson's chest. Allison made her way toward her boyfriend and slid her hand into his. 

"What are we going to do now?" She asked Scott and he shook his head helplessly.

Finally, the doctor managed to dose Stiles to sleep and the screams finally stop.

The sheriff sighed in relief as he took in his sleepy son's calm face before slowly making his way outside the room. He saw Scott and the gang moping around the corner and his anger flared up. He stormed to gang and shouted, "Where the hell is Derek. You better tell me where he is right now or else!"

Everyone looked stunned at the sheriff's anger before shaking their heads defeatedly. 

"We don't know where he is, sir?" Isaac softly replied.

"He just left me a letter and then leave." Scott added.

"Damn it!" The sheriff shouted, wiping his tears and stormed away.

"Wh-what about Cora?" Lydia whispered and everyone looked at her.

"Cora's also gone. She disappeared the moment she brought me the letter." Scott helplessly explained.

"Could you somehow tracked her down." Allison asked and Scott looked at her in surprise, "I-I don't' know. I couldn’t sense her at all, ever since she's gone."

"What about Deaton?" Allison asked.

"We could try." Scott said and they both nodded in agreement.

They all ran to Deaton's office and asked him about the whereabouts of Cora and Derek.

"As an Emissary, I cannot give details about anyone who does not want it to be shared." Deaton calmly stated.

"Sorry Deaton, but as a friend, you must do it. Please" Scott begged.

Deaton looked at him doubtfully before releasing a deep sigh, "I can't help you much with Derek but I might know where Cora is."

The gang looked at each other hopefully and smiled.

Deaton explained to them that Cora decided to move just a few miles away from Beacon Hill, wanting to look out for any other supernatural problems that might occur. Problem was, Deaton didn't exactly know where she was. But Scott and the team didn't care. This little detail had already given them hope and they didn't care what they have to do, they're going to drag Derek's ass back to Beacon Hill.

The team decided to separate themselves and searched every town they came across. Scott with Allison, Lydia and Jackson, and Isaac by himself. After a week of searching for Cora, Scott and Allison finally got news of her. They showed everyone they came across Cora's picture and finally, an old woman smiled at them and told them of Cora's house. They immediately thank her before running off to find Cora's.

They drove into a small vintage home and saw Derek's Camaro in the driveway, giving them certainty that Cora was here. They ran to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few second before they heard a voiced telling them to wait and then the door opened to reveal Cora.

"Scott?" Cora asked, narrowing her face in confusion.

"Oh god, Cora." Scott breathed a sigh of relief before rushing in to hug her.

Cora invited them inside and they didn't stop any moment to explain what happened back in Beacon Hill. They explained what had happened to Stiles and why Derek was the root cause of his suffering. Which is why they needed to find Derek.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea." Cora gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes, Cora. Which is why we're here. We need to find Derek soon or who'll know what happened to Stiles." Allison exclaimed.

Cora thought for a moment before shakily said, "Derek told me not to tell you guys where he is because he's also suffering." Allison and Scott looked at her in surprise. 

Cora took a few step to sit down on the beige sofa, "Ever since Derek broke it off with Stiles. He's been suffering from insomnia and hallucination. There were times when he would fight with himself just to see Stiles but every time, he'll just break down and sat by the door. It's as he's waiting for Stiles to appear through that door."

Allison and Scott looked at each other in surprise before Scott spoke, "Is that why he ran away? From...all of this." Cora just nodded her head.

Allison rushed to joined Cora on the couch and squeezed her hand, "Please, Cora. Tell us where he is. Stiles' at the hospital waiting for him."

Cora swallowed and exhaled a deep sighed before standing up and wrote something down on a piece of post-it note and gave it to Scott. "This is his phone number. Give him a call but I won't guarantee he'll listen."

Scott and Allison thanked her and ran back to their car before driving back to Beacon Hill. Allison crushed the post-it note in her hand.

They caught up with everyone back at the hospital and Scott made the hard decision to dial Derek's number. After two rings, Derek's voice came on.

"Hello?" Derek said.

"Derek!" Scott screamed and put the phone on speaker so that the whole team could hear him." You better come back home. You better come back and fix everything!"

"Scott? How did y-" 

"You did this, you bastard. Now you come back and fix it." Scott cut him off.

"Scott, what did I do? What the hell is happening?" Derek screamed back.

Lydia took the phone and yelled, "Stiles' dying. Stiles' dying, you hear me, Derek. He's dying because of you."

The phone became quiet for a few seconds before Derek spoke again, "What did you just say?"

Scott yanked the phone back, "Derek, you need to come back. Stiles' at the hospital right now. He's in pain. Please, Derek, come back. Stiles need you."

Then Derek hung up.

"Did he just-" Isaac asked as Scott closed his phone and nodded his head.

"That bastard." Lydia cursed.

~*~*~*~

When the dosage wore off, Stiles would again be screaming and blood would spill from every opening. The doctor would then force to give him more dosage so that he's asleep again, just to stop his pain. The team went to Deaton and explained to him what happened to Stiles. At first, they thought that the blood was caused by Stiles' not eating enough but now they're not so sure anymore. After he woke up the first time, he was fine He was eating again and gaining his weight back, so he's not malnourished. What could explain the blood then?

Deaton couldn't give them a straight answer the first time they met but he called early the next morning and explained to them that Stiles' body is falling into depression. He told them about the 5 stages of grief, which included denial, anger, depression, bargaining and then acceptance. From what they explained to him, Stiles must've enter into his depression stage. His mental and physical state was out of order. The pain from breaking up with someone you profoundly have a very strong connection to will wreck you mental and physical state. Stiles' body was destroying himself because of love. 

Stiles was literally crazy in love.

Which is why they needed Derek to come back as soon as possible because he was the only one who could bring balance back to Stiles' states of being. If not, Stiles could die.

The gang just hang their head down in helplessness. They had tried.

~*~*~*~

When they went back to the hospital, hanging in sorrow, they noticed the sheriff was outside of the room, instead of being by Stiles' side like he usually was. They ran up to him but he only tilted his head toward Stiles' room. They all turned to the door before cautiously stepping to unlocked it.

The first thing they saw was Derek's sitting down beside Stiles' sleepy form, holding Stiles’ hand to his lips with a miserable look.

"You bastard! Where the hell have you been?" Scott stormed inside and grabbed Derek by the collar, but Derek's eyes only lingered on Stiles' face.

Allison came to Scott's side and tried pull him away. "Scott, Stop! Look at him?"

Scott did as he was told and examined Derek's face. Through his anger, he didn't catch that Derek's face had some red bruises. He guessed the sheriff already poured out his anger with Derek earlier.

Derek slowly went back to the stool beside Stiles' side and resumed his posture. His head down, shoulder slumped and had the most miserable face Scott ever witnessed. He didn't think Derek could ever look this down.

"We should go." Allison whispered to Scott and yanked him out of the room.

When they got out of the room, Scott rushed to the sheriff and asked, "When did he get here?"

"About an hour ago." The sheriff coldly replied.

"Did you-did you told him everything?"

The sheriff nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just sat down and remained quiet until you guys bursted in. Well, after I used him as a punching bag" The sheriff shrugged.

"What should we do now?" Scott asked and the sheriff just shrugged again, looking out to nowhere.

Scott and Allison decided to visit Deaton again and told him of Derek's return.

"What should we do? Now that Derek's back, what could he do to wake Stiles." Scott nervously asked the doctor, pacing around the crowded room.

"Now, we don't do anything yet. Stiles' have to wake up first before we could take any more measures. The only thing Derek could do is stay with him and call him." Deaton explained but Scott just gave him a confused look.

"Call him? What do you mean call him?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Derek has to make himself known to Stiles. Right now, I'm guessing Stiles' probably in a deep trance. Derek has to call him so that he’ll know Derek's back, or he'll just slip further into the trance."

Scott stopped his pacing and nodded in understanding. He drove Allison to her home because it's getting dark and decided to go back to the hospital. Derek's still sitting in his usual spot, holding Stiles' hand and looking intently at his sleeping face.

"Derek." Scott called, making himself known. "I went to Deaton and he told me that you need to call Stiles. He needs to know that you're here. With him."

Scott paused as he stared at Derek's silent back. He sighed in defeat and reached for the door knob before hearing, "Stiles". Scott turned back to stared at Derek touching Stiles' face and called Stiles' name again.  
"Stiles. I'm here."

Scott sadly looked at Derek's misery before unlocking the door and got out.

After that, Stiles' name became Derek's mantra and he constantly kept chanting it. Scott and his friends just stood by the door, sadly taking in scene before them. 

A hand came onto Scott's shoulder and he turned to look. It's the sheriff. He motioned Scott to come with him.

"What?" Scott asked.

The sheriff released a deep sigh and said, "Derek's not eating."

"What?"

"Look, I'm glad that he making amends by never leaving Stiles' side and no matter how angry I am with him for what he did, I don't want him to be dead before my son even got the chance to see him, so you gotta do something, Scott. Make him eat." The sheriff looked into Scott's eyes.

"I didn't know that." Scott replied. "I'll-I'll try."

The sheriff nodded his head and patted his shoulder before going away. Scott went back to the room and continued looking at the scene before him. Allison gave him a sad smiled and slid her hand into his.  
"Derek, you gotta eat." Scott yelled out but Derek just continued chanting Stiles' name.

"Derek?" Scott called one more time.

He let go of his girlfriend's hand and stormed into the room. He shook Derek's shoulder. "You gotta eat, Derek." But Derek ignored him.

"Damn it." Scott shouted and yanked Derek's collar and slammed him against the wall. Derek's still chanting Stiles' name and his eyes were blanked. Scott gritted his teeth at the sight. He never expected Derek, the most bossiest alpha that used to help his ass multiple times, to look like this. This is not Derek; this is only a shell now. No feeling nor no scent. It made Scott's eye blurred with tears, thinking about the state of his alpha and his best friend.

"Derek, please eat. Please eat for Stiles. I don't want him to woke up and find you dead. Please." Scott begged. But Derek just ignored him.

"Scott!" Allison yelled and he turned his attention to her. "Stiles!"

He quickly moved his eye to the bed and found Stiles' stirring. Before he knew, Derek released himself from Scott's hold and ran to Stiles' side.

"Stiles." Derek whispered, his voice cracking.

Suddenly the sheriff came into the scene and moved to Derek's side and hold Stiles' face, "Stiles! Son!"

They all watched with tears in their eyes as Stiles groaned and shook his head, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Dad?" Stiles croaked out. The sheriff nodded as he let tears of joy fell from his eyes and hugged his son.

Scott came into view and clear his throat before saying, "Hey, dude. You're finally up." Stiles weakly smiled at him.

The sheriff let go of his son and rested him back onto the mattress.

Stiles groaned and lightly laughed, “Water.”

Scott immediately grabbed a cup of water from his stand and gave it to him, which he eagerly drank. Stiles happily exhale and greeted his friends one by one.

He turned his attention to Derek and tilted his head in confusion, “Do I know you?”

"Stiles." Derek softly said and the whole room become quiet.

Derek spoke again, "It's me. Derek. I'm back."

"Derek...who?" Stiles asked again.

"Stiles. I'm Derek. Your Derek." Derek sadly whispered.

Stiles looked at Derek before shaking his head, "No. My Derek's gone."

Derek interrupted him," No, I'm here. I'm back, Stiles. Back for you."

Stiles just shook his head again, " No. Derek-Derek's gone. Who are you!? Why are you lying? My Derek's left me. He's never going to come back again!"

"Stiles" Derek cried.

Stiles shifted his attention to his dad and his friends before looking around.

"Stiles?" His dad asked.

"Where is it?" 

"Where's what?"

"Where is it?" Stiles repeated and frantically tried to get up but was stopped by his dad.

"What is it? Son. What are you looking for?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah, Stiles. What are you looking for?" Scott added.

"My quills." Stiles replied as he looked at his father and his friend. "I'm looking for my quills."

"What do you mean, Stiles?" Scott nervously asked.

"I'm looking for my quills!" Stiles shouted. "Where is it?"

Scott and the sheriff exchanged a look before the sheriff asked, "Why are you looking for your quills, Stiles."

"I have to find them. With-Without my quills, I'm gonna die." Stiles breathed out. He grabbed his dad's arm and quickly asked, "Did you see them, dad? Did you see them?"

"Stiles, calmed down. What are you talking about?"

"My quills. Where are they? I need them." Stiles whispered to himself.

"Stiles? Why do you need them?" Scott stepped in to asked.

Stiles let go of his father's arm and hugged himself. "I need them." He looked up to Scott. "I need them. I'm a porcupine. Without my quills, I'm not going to survive." 

Scott and the sheriff exchanged look again.

"Stiles" Derek finally breathed out.

"Someone. Someone promised to protect me and love me. So one by one, I shed my quills. But now, he's gone. He's gone and he left me bared, without any quills left." Stiles shakily choked on his words as he looked up to Scott, "I need to find them or I won't survive."

Derek cried as he squeezed Stiles hand and croaked out, "Stiles."

"Where the hell is my quills." Stiles screamed and scrambled out of the bed. Everyone came to his side and forced him back into the bed, telling him to stop.

"No, I need to find them." Stiles cried as Derek picked him up and put him back on the bed.

"Let me go!" Let me go!"

Stiles continuously hit Derek's chest as he tried to settled him onto the bed.

Suddenly, a doctor and 2 nurses ran into the scene. One of the nurses went straight to the IV and injected something in it while the doctor and his assistants help hold Stiles' thrashing body down.

"Wh-what's happening?" The sheriff worriedly asked the nurse.

"We put some sedative into his IV line. He should calm down in a bit." The nursed explained and the sheriff nodded in understanding.

Stiles gave a few screams and thrashes before the drug took over and he weakly let his eye closed, still protesting at everyone.

After the doctor made sure Stiles' completely dozed off, he exited the room and everyone resumed their position. Derek went right back to Stiles' side and hold his hand. He cried and silently begged Stiles to forgive him. Scott, Allison, and the sheriff looked in sadly.

Scott decided to drag Derek out to Deaton's office and explained their situation. Now that they got Stiles up, they need some explanation to what he was talking about. _Being a porcupine. Having quills. Not having quills._

"Ahh, so I guess Scott did manage to bring you back, Derek." Deaton greeted the men as they enter the door. Scott smiled but Derek's look incomprehensible. His eyes' on the ground.

"What do you need me to explain this time, Scott?" Deaton asked before Scott could even open his mouth to ask.

"Uhh, Well, Stiles' awake now." Scott bashfully admitted.

Deaton looked at him in minor interest before saying, "Is that so? What's the problem then?"

"He's doesn't recognize me." Derek immediately answered, forcing the two men to turned his way. "And he kept saying that he's looking for his quills."

Deaton gave him an exasperated look. "Quills?

"Yeah. He said that he's a porcupine without quills. He kept saying that he needs to find them or he won't survive." Scott explained.

"He also says that he shed them because someone promised to protect him." Derek sorrowfully added. "I'm guessing that someone is me."

Deaton remained quiet for a while before making his way to Derek. He put a hand on Derek's shoulder and calmly said, "Derek. Right now, Stiles' suffering from a lot of pain. Pain from you. Your breakup mentally and physically destroyed him. I'm guessing the reason why he fell into this state was because he really did care for you. He loves you, Derek." Derek nodded and drop his eyes. "Now, you're the only one who could heal him."

"How?" Derek quickly asked.

Deaton sighed and moved away from him, "At first, I thought that if you kept calling him, he'll eventually wake up. But now, it seems that his mind is trying to erase you from his memory. He couldn’t process anything past the day you broke up with him. His mind is frozen. And from what you're explaining to me, about him looking for his quills, I could only assume that whatever his brain is doing, it's trying to tell him to get his security back." 

Deaton looked at Derek again before continuing, "It is true that a porcupine without its’ quills for defense, will surely die. If Stiles' comparing himself to a porcupine then he must not feel safe, because he shed all of his defense, for someone." Deaton glanced at Derek when he said that last word.

Tears started rolling down Derek's face and he had to hold onto the counters to stop himself from falling down. "What can I do?"

"Deaton, please. You gotta know something." Scott begged.

Deaton looked at them again before saying, "I don't know if this could work, but my best guess is that Derek has to go into Stiles' mind and bring him back."

"But he's too weak and Derek never done anything like that before?" Scott exclaimed.

"No." Derek suddenly said and both men looked to him. "I will do it. I will try. I will bring him back."

After Deaton closed his office, he took a ride with Derek and Scott to the hospital to assist them. Entering into someone's mind is a very unnatural thing to do. It broke all rules of privacy and could potentially cause harm to both the person and the one inside the head. If the Derek is too weak and got trapped inside the Stiles' mind, both of them could die, which is why Derek need to be strong and whatever he encountered in there, he need to passed it and continued.

_Well, at least, it'll be a peaceful death._

The whole gang was called and they all presented when Deaton, Scott and Derek entered into the room. Even the Sheriff was there.

Deaton explained to everyone what Derek was supposed to do in order to bring Stiles; back. They would perform the ritual here in the hospital room to avoid removing Stiles’ weak body. The sheriff will hold Stiles’ body and exposed his neck for Derek’s claws. Everyone else should be on guard in case anything happened. And be prepared to mourn if something did happen.

Deaton quickly went to Stiles' side and injected more sedative into his IV.

"What are you doing? The nurse already injected him some earlier." Sheriff immediately responded.

"The sedative is going wear off in a couple of hours. I don't him to wake up in the middle of the ritual. Or we'll have real problem then." Deaton warned and the sheriff backed away.

Deaton turned his attention back to Derek, "Derek, you're the alpha, you can do this. However, nothing came without a price. The invasion of someone's mind is highly risky. If you managed to go in there, whatever you see or heard, you cannot stop. Remember, you're not going in there to change his memories, you're only going in there to get him out. If you're not strong enough, you two will forever be stuck in Stiles' mind and both of you will die. Do you understand me?"

Derek nodded seriously before sliding off his leather jacket and sat beside the bed. The sheriff came around and lifted Stiles' unconscious body into his arm to reveal his neck. 

Derek growled and shifted. His teeth and claws instantly grew and without any hesitation, Derek plunged his claws into Stiles' neck.

And gasped.

~*~*~*~

Derek slowly opened his eyes and took in the view before him. There were many trees and the sky was a crimson red, with no moon. It looked like he's in a forest.

Derek's ear twitched to listen to any sound and soon enough, he heard grunting ahead of him. He took one step forward and the trees instantly divided themselves up to made a way for him. Derek stopped and cautiously continued. Sensing no danger, he pinpointed the sound from earlier and ran quickly to it, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

He quickly came into a clearance right in the middle of the forest and saw Stiles, sitting nakedly in a pile of blood and branches. Stiles was crying as he grabbed a branch, _no, not a branch, a branch-sized quill_ , and stabbed his arm. And screamed.

Derek's eyes widened at the scene before running to Stiles' side.

"Stiles! Stop!" Derek shouted as Stiles' took another sharp quills, "What are you doing?"

Derek hold his arm to stop him but Stiles just screamed louder and sobbed into his chest. He had quills sticking everywhere from his naked form and from there, flowed his red blood that drenched his usual pale flesh red.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm getting my quills back!" Stiles yelled and shoved Derek off before grabbing another one and stabbed his thigh and screamed in agony.

"No, Stiles," Derek shouted and went to hold Stiles again. "Stop. You're just hurting yourself."

"Go away! I have to do this. I need my quills. I won't survive without them." Stiles sobbed and tried to grab another one but Derek caught his hand.

"Stiles, Stiles, look at me. Look at me!" Derek yelled and Stiles finally look at him. Brown amber eyes fills with glossy tears.

"Stiles. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was selfish. I only thought about myself and I did this to you. But I'm back. Stiles. So please don't do this to yourself. Come back with me and you could hit me however you want, just please don't torture yourself like this." Derek sobbed into Stiles' blood-stain shoulder.

"No. I can't." Stiles muttered out and Derek looked back at him. "I-I'm going to die. If I don't do this. I shed my quills but now I need them back."

Derek shook his head and hugged Stiles tight in his chest, "No, you don't have to, I'm back. I'm back for you, Stiles. I came back for my promise, so you could let go of your quills. I'll always protect you. I'll be your quills. So please, don't do this to yourself."

"You promised?" Stiles hiccupped and Derek nodded. He let one tear fell from his eyes before bringing his hand to hugged Derek.

"Derek."

Derek's eye shot open and he coughed out a spatter of blood. He looked into Stiles' stoic eyes before slowly turning to his back and saw all of the quills piercing his back. He returned to look at Stiles again and coughed out the blood flooding his mouth.

"You said you'll be my quills." Stiles innocently said.

Derek looked at him in shock before closing his eyes and smiled. Stiles also smiled at him. Derek nodded and went to hugged him again.

"Yes, I promised."

~*~*~*~

The whole room remained silent as Stiles' heart monitor continuously beep and the green lines ran across the screen. Derek's breathing also stopped where he sat down by Stiles' side, head hanging low emotionless.

Lydia palmed her mouth and cried into Jackson's chest. Allison also buried herself in Scott's chest as her shoulder shook uncontrollably while Scott lets one tear fell from his eyes. The sheriff continued holding his son's lifeless body as he blinked the streams of tears down his eyes and gritted his teeth. Deaton just looked at the scene with sad eyes.

"It seems both of them didn't make it." Deaton said but everyone remained quiet, not daring to speak or move.

Deaton looked at his watch. "5 minutes. It's been five minutes. They're gone."

Deaton looked to the sheriff's miserable form and softly whispered, "It's time, sheriff." But the sheriff just shook his head in denial.

Scott removed himself from Allison and went to take Derek's cold hand from Stiles' neck. His nails' stained with Stiles' blood. Scott cried as he gently rested Derek's hand on his lap. He took a sad look at Derek before making his way to the sheriff.

"Mr. Stilinski, you need to lay him down."

The sheriff just shook his head and hugged his son tighter. Scott moved closer and unhooked his arm from Stiles' body. Deaton gently grabbed Stiles' body and lay him back down onto the mattress. His face still looked just like he's sleeping.

The sheriff attached himself to Scott and miserably shook his whole body as he cried his heart out.

Deaton looked at his watch again and said, "Time of death, 10:26." He bent down and pull Stiles' blanket up to covered his face.

Just as the blanket covered his nose, Stiles stirred.

"Stiles?" Deaton shockingly asked and immediately pulled back the cloth.

Everyone instantly turned their attention to Stiles and laughed as Stiles' groaned. The sheriff immediately ran to his son's side and grabbed him back onto his chest for a tight hug.

Then they heard Derek's groaned and turn their attention to him. Isaac ran to his side and shook him, "Derek? Derek!?"

"What's going on?" Stiles weakly mumbled out of his father's grasp.

Scott ran to his side and asked, "Stiles! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Stiles shook his head and turned his head to his friends, "Derek?"

"He's here." Isaac replied.

"Derek! Derek! What's going on?" Stiles frantically called out. He reached out his hand to grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"Derek?" Stiles quavered.

A reassuring hand softly came to rest on Stiles' hand and Stiles saw Derek weakly turning his head toward him with a gentle smile.

"Hey." Stiles quietly greeted with tears running down his cheek and smiled.

"Hey," Derek replied back. Stiles just laughed.

The whole room looked at their strange interaction before joining in their laughs.

~*~*~*~

"Wait!" The sheriff called out as Deaton was about to slipped out of the hospital door. He stopped and the sheriff ran to his side.

"Is he-is Stiles going to be fine?" The sheriff questioned.

"They should be fine for now." Deaton smiled but the sheriff didn't seem to be convinced.

"They're fine," Deaton reassured him and the sheriff finally nodded.

Deaton turned to walked out before the sheriff called him once more. 

"What… exactly happened?" 

"oh, nothing to worry about, anymore. They're just crazy in love." Deaton smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So folks, How do you feel? 
> 
> Sad? Happy? Confused?
> 
> Comment below and let me know. Honestly, I cried the throughout the whole story. (Probably because I can actually see it in my head.) I'm not good at transferring my thoughts into paper, so this is probably the best I could do. Sorry!


End file.
